England's Only 4th Of July
by just giddy
Summary: was called HOLIDAYS but i switched cause i only had two chapter and one i didnt even like. so that was booted and now were left with...with whatever the title says. still KBFW though.


**Got this idea from my Vday story, I thought, what the hell? Why not do every holiday because I felt like writing one on St. Paddy's day so I came up with this loverly story idea. Well, atleast I hope it's loverly…**

Katie Bell was never much of a rebel. But it was always fun to bend the rules and defy life every once in a while. Maybe that's why she was best friends with Fred Weasley. Sure the prankster did more than bend the rules- he broke them and rebuilt his own for Godric's sake-but he was as fun as hell to be around. At her worst, Fred always found a way to bring Katie back up to her best. Whether it was from a good joke or just a silent arm around her shoulders, it helped.

But why the 16 year olds celebrated the 4th of July with jubilation while they were land locked in wizarding England, not even sharing a nearby ocean with the States, was almost beyond the teenage witch.

Katie zapped a few bugs with a flick over her wand as Fred set up yet another firework. He plopped down next to her on the grass as she shrugged his Chudley Cannons sweat shirt over her head.

"Would you like to do the honors?" he asked with smirk as she poked her head through.

"But I did the last three," she pointed out, pulling her golden blonde hair up into a loose bun.

"Don't be a spoil sport," he mocked her through his scruffy red bangs and pushing his wand into her hand. "The Americans fought hard against their English oppressors, the least you could do is send of another one of these."

"Ok, ok," Katie laughed, "those bloody Englishman, how dare they!" she cried happily as she sent the firework off. She watched as a smile as yet another one of Fred's homemade fireworks filled the clear night sky an acre from the Burrow with brilliant colors. Her smile grew as she realized this was another animated one and broke out into laughter as it depicted the potion's master in a short dress which had the British flag on it. "Fred, that's brilliant."

"Glad you like it," he laughed at her mirth as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Hey Kates?"

"Hey Fred?"

"You're wearing my sweat shirt."

She looked up at him and saw him pouting at her mockingly. "Well I'm sorry Mr. Fred Dashing Weasley, would you like it back?"

"Oh no," he smirked, "It looks much better on you."

She grinned as she looked down at the double C's on the front of the sweater, "I don't even like them…"

"Just wait until they win a game," Fred said, holding her close, "Then you'll be head over heals about them just like me."

"Oh yeah," she said sarcastically, "When they win in the next ten years or twenty?"

"I'm feeling sometime before the end of next summer," he mused thoughtfully.

"We'll see," Katie scoffed, "because that'll be the day."

"Oh, it will, it will," Fred said in a challenging tone and Katie laughed as she leaned back against him.

"FRED! OI FRED, GET YOUR FRECKLOED BUTT BACK IN HERE!"

Katie cranned her neck to look at the red head, "How does George know it's freckled?"

"Because his is," he muttered as he got up stiffly and offering her a hand.

"How do you know his is?" she asked as she gratefully took it.

"Because we're identical after all," he smirked.

"Fred!" she punched his shoulder playfully.

"What? _You_ asked."

"That's one of the things friends keep from each other."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey Kates?"

"…meh…"

"Kates."

Katie rolled over in her sleeping bag on the floor next to Fred's bed later that night.

"Katie."

"…go away…"

"No."

"…then leave a message after the beep…" she mumbled groggily, "…beeeeeeeeeeeeep."

He leaned over and nudged her shoulder. "Please Kates?"

"Alright, alright," she mumbled as she flipped onto her stomach, propped herself up on her elbows and rubbed her eyes of the sleep that was occupying her eyes. "Wha' is it Fred?"

"What do you keep from me?"

"Wha' are you talking about?" she asked through a large yawn. "I don't keep anything from you…you know that."

"Oh c'mon," he whispered, making sure not to wake up his twin sleeping in the bed opposite of his, "there's got to be something."

"Ok," she said, resting her head back on her pillow, "I've got big ankles."

"I already knew that." She glared up at him, but he ignored it, "What else?"

She sighed sleepily, "Can't this wait until the morning?"

"No because I can't pry stuff out of you when you're fully awake," he ignored the second glare she gave him.

"Ok," she yawned, letting her eyes flutter close again, "I used to have this crush on Oliver."

"_Everybody _knows that."

"Umm…I hate Valentine's Day."

"Insert same response as before."

"I'm running out of things here…"

"Oh c'mon, you're a 16 year old girl, there was got to be _something_."

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

"Because of what you said before."

"I forgive you for having a freckled ass," Katie yawned on the very edge of sleep, "Ok, there."

"No, not that part," he shook his head in the dark, "The part about keeping things from each other."

"Fred, for the last time, I'm not keeping anything from you," she opened one green eye to see him peering down at her skeptically, "Ok, I wish," he looked at her anxiously, "that you…actually let me sleep on a BED for once."

Fred rolled her eyes, "But Kates-"

"-shut up, it counts," she mumbled.

"But-"

"If I tell you that I have a huge thing for a devilishly charming redhead will that make you happy?" she asked, desperate to get some sleep.

"Yes."

"Good," she said in fake, sleepy perkiness, "I have a huge thing for a devilishly charming redhead," and with that she let her head fall back down on her pillow and instantly fell back asleep.

Finally satisfied Fred laid back down and fell back asleep himself only to forget the whole thing the next morning.

**Ok, normally the chapters will be longer than this but how much am I going to write about the 4th of july while they live in ENGLAND. You would think that they would detest the holiday itself.**

**Oh and each chap will be a diff holiday (duh) and it'll be big and small ones and the last one will be…I dunno, but it'll be near the beginning of the next summer. I hope you can understand my jumbled explanation.**

**Lots o love!**


End file.
